


Someting Old, Something New

by agentsimmons



Series: Yours. Mine. Ours. [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angsty Schmoop, Background Pepper/Happy - Freeform, Bisexual Tony Stark, De-Aged, Family, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gay Bruce Banner, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Kid Jemma Simmons, Kid Loki and Kid Thor, Kid Natasha Romanov, Kid Peter Parker, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Sam Wilson, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, Kid Steve Rogers, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Large Families, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, POV Alternating, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Death, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Character Death, Past Maya Hansen/Tony Stark, Science Boyfriends, The Supersized Science Family, Unconventional Families, background Steve/Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya's love planted a garden. Bruce now has the privilege of tending it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someting Old, Something New

**Author's Note:**

> So, when writing _Lucky Thirteen_ , I had a timeline of all the dates and one of those was that Tony and Bruce met at the conference on May 7th and as stated in the fic, they decided to count that date as their anniversary. So when I started planning an anniversary fic for them, I suddenly realized that if keeping realistically in 2015-2016 time (though with a few gaffs here and there because I'm not perfect), that would put their one year anniversary the day before Mother's Day. That's when a shmoopy anniversary fic (as if it was needed with all the other shmoop in this verse) turned into this strange little piece that seeks to walk the line between giving some of those anniversary feels while also addressing once more the ever evolving feelings the Stark kids and Tony himself (and Bruce too) might have in regards to the fact that there once was another parent in the picture. This fic is a strange blend of Bruce/Tony fluff, lightheartedness, a serious set up for the future, and genuine angsty feelings while coping with loss over time. As always, the kids here are ideally mature and have reached a point in their lives where they're able to say and think what they do and not necessarily an accurate portrayal.
> 
> Also, half of this fic deals with the topic and direct discussion of a loss of a parent so please take care of yourself if you need to.

"It's crooked," Loki said with a scrutinizing eye as he came into the foyer carrying another vase of flowers. He was beginning to think there were too many, but that was a losing argument.

"What do you mean it's crooked?" Thor looked down at him from the ladder he was on.

Sam came over and eyed it as well. "He's right. Crooked."

Steve groaned from the ladder on the other end of the long banner. "You really couldn't have mentioned it sooner?" He looked down at his boyfriend.

"Um, I'm sorry," Sam said in an unapologetic tone. "I was maybe a little too worried about my boyfriend falling off a ladder and reinjuring his barely healed foot." Sam crossed his arms and Steve groaned again.

"Fine," Steve conceded and climbed down. "You fix it."

"Thank you," Sam said in genuine relief and took his place in hanging the banner.

"Whipped," Loki said with a derisive snort towards his oldest brother.

"No," Steve countered, "I just know the value of compromise." Loki rolled his eyes at Steve's self-righteousness. "Besides," he shrugged and looked up at Sam, face melting into a goofy grin, "it's kind of nice to know he cares."

"Excuse me whilst I go somewhere that isn't thick with noxious fumes," he drawled as sardonically as he possibly could before leaving to get his gift from his bedroom.

Bypassing Clint's room he glanced casually and saw the eldest Stark sitting on the side of his bed with his head hung low in a depressed manner. He thought nothing of it at first, but then stopped before reaching his own room. He looked back in contemplation. He wasn't the kind of person to offer freely any kind of warm shoulder or comforting hug outside of a few rare exceptions or occasions. Yet Clint didn't often seem like the kind of guy who wanted that.

"Hey, Loki," Skye greeted as she passed by with her own gift in hand.

"Skye," he started, but hesitated when she turned and looked back at him. She raised an eyebrow, looking a little like her father as she did, and waited for him to finish. "Uh, not that it's any of my business, but Clint seems…" He shrugged.

"Oh," she said and bit her lip. "Yeah, I don't know what's up with him." She also shrugged. "He's just been kind of moody since yesterday afternoon when we went to Natasha's dance recital to record it for our dads."

Loki nodded. It was usually something he did for his dad's sake, but now there were others to do so and he'd had spent most of the day riding with Wanda and Jemma, going along as their chaperone since Pepper and Happy couldn't be everywhere at once when babysitting the thirteen of them.

"I guess I hadn't noticed," he said honestly. Clint had seemed pretty quiet maybe, but he hadn't guessed it was because he was moody.

"I tried talking to him," Skye said, "but he just threatened to turn his aid off so that usually means don't bother." She shrugged again and then left.

"I'll probably regret this," Loki said with a small sigh before walking back to Clint's room.

"My hearing aid isn't off now," Clint initiated the conversation before Loki could. "And my sister doesn't exactly whisper."

Loki snorted. "That she does not."

"Genetic trait from our dad," he reasoned.

"I've noticed," Loki agreed. Skye, Darcy and Harley were indeed more boisterous inherently. Although Clint and Pietro had at least picked up on some of Tony's traits having been raised by him. Only Wanda seemed to remain mellow for the most part. Until you made her angry at which point she definitely seemed to have her father's sense of conviction and fierce instinct to protect and avenge.

"Are you waiting for me to tell you what's wrong?" Clint asked, looking up at him finally.

"Well, I didn't drop by for a friendly chat," Loki pointed out his flawed logic. Clint snorted. "But I'm not going to weasel it out of you either. I could, of course," he warned with a sharp smile, "but I won't."

"Right," Clint said with a nod. "Wouldn't want word to get out that you might have a heart in there somewhere."

"You have heart enough for the whole family," Loki countered. Clint might not be the kind of guy to ask for a hug or warm shoulder, but over the past eleven months of having known him Loki had come to figure out he was still a sap who couldn't seem to separate the cold hard logic he was capable of and his strong emotions.

There was a long pause and then Clint reached for a photo of his mother from his bedside table. "It's mother's day."

Loki furrowed his brow. "Ah, right. It is, isn't it?" Clint looked at him in surprise for a moment. "It's not exactly a holiday I tend to keep track of," Loki explained. "Other than a few gifts or well wishes to our Aunt Susan and Aunt Elaine, and one time celebrating with our Aunt Betty, it's always just been another day. We visited our grandmother's grave once when I was really small. It was still just me, Steve and Thor at the time and our dad wanted to have a moment. He… He wanted to do the whole introduction of us to his mother and reassure her that his life had turned out well and that she would have loved us. That sort of thing," Loki attempted to explain without showing any of his own emotions.

Clint wiped at his eyes. "Sometimes I forget your dad lost his mom too."

"You know he would be willing to listen when he and your dad get home," Loki pointed out.

"Yeah, I know." Clint nodded. "But I don't want to ruin the party."

Loki narrowed his eyes incredulously and crossed his arms. "Do you really think my dad would care more about our silly little welcome home anniversary party than your issues? You should know him well enough by now to know he drops absolutely everything to make sure we're okay. He can't help himself," Loki finished with a fond shake of his head.

Clint opened his mouth and then closed it. He was quiet for a moment before trying again. "I think that's kind of the problem," he admitted in a small voice. Loki didn't quite understand the sentiment. "It's… it's a little weird. Our dad's one year anniversary being the day before mother's day. Us throwing this party for them on mother's day. I don't know how to feel about it."

"Ah, I see." Loki understood now. "You feel a little like it's metaphorical for my father replacing your mother?"

"Maybe a little." Clint looked at his mom's photo again before putting it back in its place of honor. "I know he isn't. That's not his intention. But he's still here and my mom isn't. And if my mom was here we'd be celebrating her instead of celebrating my dad finding someone new to be happy with." Clint sighed. "But it's more complicated than that."

Loki studied Clint carefully for a moment before asking, "Are you rethinking how you feel about our fathers' relationship?"

Clint's eyes were wide as he snapped his head back around to look at Loki. "No, it's not that. But that's just it," he practically groaned in frustration. Loki had to admit it was a tad confusing. "I really like your dad. I like him a lot. I… I miss my mom so damn much, but I think I'd miss your dad too now if anything happens. It's only been a year, Loki."

"What happened to assuming they'll just run off and get eloped?" Loki tried to lighten the mood. "It still seems very much in the cards. Them being in it for the long run, that is. I don't think you have to worry about that. And I'm the cynical one, remember?"

"No, I mean, well, yeah." Clint fumbled. "Sure I mean what if something happens and it doesn't last. But I mean it's only been like, well, not even a year since I met your dad and already I can't imagine our crazy lives together any other way." Clint looked at him with a wide shrug as he stood. "What am I supposed to do with that? My mom meant everything to me. Shouldn't I be a little angry? At my dad? At your dad? At myself?" Clint began pacing and Loki wondered if he even realized it. "Shouldn't I be worried _I'm_ the one replacing her? What kind of son does it make me that I want your dad to be the guy my dad grows old with now? What does it mean if sometimes I get scared of getting too close to your dad because I don't want to lose him too? The last time they had an argument I couldn't sleep until it was clear they'd made up!"

Clint had spun on him and was now staring at him a little desperately. The guy had maybe too many emotions for his own good, but whether he was foolish or brave for showing them Loki wasn't sure if he were being honest with himself.

"And I don't know how to feel about any of it," Clint said brokenly. "It's Mother's Day, but for the first time since my mom died I didn't _only_ wake up wishing she was here. I also woke up happy that your dad still is. What does that mean?"

"I think the answer is fairly simple," Loki said evenly. One of them needed to be coolheaded at the moment. "It means you love my dad." Clint blinked several times in rapid succession. "Just like I do and Thor and Steve. And Natasha even though she had parents. And Peter even though he had an aunt and uncle."

Clint's eyebrows slowly drew downward. Loki looked beyond Clint's shoulder at the photo of his mother. Maya was undoubtedly a wonderful mother and Loki was sure Natasha should probably be having this conversation with him, but he pressed on just the same.

"Not loving him isn't going to bring your mother back. I may not have much to go on, but I'm sure my mother would be glad that Bruce Banner took Thor and me in. She'd probably be very glad to know I'm loved and happy—" Clint didn't miss the opportunity to raise his eyebrows back up quickly in mock surprise. "Yes, I'm happy," Loki said sharply, perhaps in contrast to the notion. "Because my father may not be my mother, but he's still mine and he's all I've had until your dad came along." He sighed longsuffering then. "I don't do sentiment, but it seems to me there really is only one rational solution here. Accept that you love my father and that though he may not be your mother, he's sure to love you as much as she would want him to."

Loki hitched a shoulder and then turned to leave. That was enough of a heart-to-supposedly-nonexistent-heart for one day.

"I got her love back," Clint mumbled behind him in a tone that sounded like a revelation and Loki turned a little in surprise.

"That's what my dad said…" He furrowed his brow and thought back to a time when he was barely old enough to have memories if not for the moment having been such a poignant one that had stuck with him. "That day at his mom's grave," Loki explained. "When he was talking to her he said something about getting her love back."

Clint looked stunned. "He… When he shared with me the story of his mom he said he'd lost everything. But he got her love back with you and…" He looked down and Loki could tell he was trying to swallow a lump in his throat. "And with us," he finished, still looking down.

"Which means…" Loki prompted, a little uncertain himself.

Clint smiled. "It means I think I get it now."

 

* * *

 

"So, what kind of state do you think we'll find the house in?" Tony asked Bruce with a chortle as they made their way up the long driveway.

"It's not the house I'm worried about," Bruce said with a small huff of a laugh. "Pepper and Happy have never had to watch all thirteen of them for this long without either of us. Pepper's probably still alive, but I'm a little worried about Happy."

"And we still think taking them camping will be a good idea?" Tony asked, referring to some of the summer plans they'd discussed a few days before.

"No, it's a horrible idea," Bruce said with a laugh. He then looked out the window wistfully at the grounds. Perhaps it was the left over euphoria of their anniversary trip, but Bruce couldn't help but feel a tinge of déjà vu as he thought about that first time he'd seen the Stark manor a little less than a year before. "It still feels right," he said with a content sigh and looked back at Tony.

Tony pulled up in front of the house and put the car into park before looking at him with a smile that mirrored Bruce's contentment. "I don't think it's ever going to stop feeling right, Bruce," he said and leaned over in the seat to kiss him tenderly.

Bruce shared his smile as he pulled away, though not without another quick peck to Tony's lips before doing so. He looked the other man over and gave one more content sigh before deciding they'd better head into the house. Before he could say so however, Tony jumped out of the car so quickly that it took Bruce a little by surprise. He laughed a little in amusement as he watched him hurry around the front of the car and ducked his head, smiling a little goofily, when he realized what Tony was up to.

"Mr. Stark, who is your guest?" Bruce deadpanned as Tony held open the door for him.

Tony understood the joke and smiled wide as he shut the door. "My boyfriend is the brilliant, handsome, father of seven, and absolute sex-god Dr. Bruce Banner," Tony responded as Bruce took his arm; they could come back for their luggage later.

Bruce couldn't help but snort. "Oh god. Imagine if you had led with that?"

"The press would have loved it."

"And _I'm_ the sex-god in this relationship? Really?" Bruce looked at him incredulously when they reached the front door.

"Babe, after some of those tantric moves you surprised me with out of nowhere yesterday?" Tony gave a good imitation of his – well, _one_ of his – orgasmic faces. "Yeah. _Oh_ , yeah."

Bruce blushed and punched him gently in the arm. "Not now," he warned as he opened the door.

"What's the matter, Brucey," he teased in his ear as they walked into the house. "Does it make you want to go another round?" Bruce shivered and was about to return the teasing somehow when he caught sight of the foyer and directed Tony's attention to the unexpected décor.

_Welcome home, sirs._

As they took in the sight of a banner wishing them a happy anniversary, a table full of gifts and another set up with cake, and an assortment of roses, daisies, lilies and seemingly every flower in between, there was suddenly a practical stampede as thirteen kids, Pepper, Happy, Sam and Rhodey seemed to converge on them all at once.

Jemma rushed straight to them and took advantage of Bruce and Tony standing side by side to wrap her arms around both of their waists in a hug. "Happy anniversary," she said as they hugged her back.

"You guys didn't have to go through all this trouble," Bruce said as he and Tony moved further into the foyer to inspect things. "And you definitely didn't have to get us presents," he said practically.

"Of course we did," Wanda countered matter-of-factly.

"She's right," Skye agreed. "It's kind of a big deal."

"Yeah, a year ago we thought you were crazy," Steve said and there was a chorus of agreement.

"He's right. We thought you were crazy," Rhodey nudged Tony.

"I was crazy," Tony said with a shrug. "Still am," he said with a meaningful look at Bruce.

"Aww!" Darcy squealed. "He means he's crazy about Bruce," she deduced and the other girls minus Natasha, and including Thor, mimicked her 'aww' with their own.

"Or maybe he means he'd have to be crazy to have pursued this madhouse and still crazy to put up with it. In which case both of them are crazy," Natasha supplied with a smirk.

"Way to ruin the moment, princess," Bruce teased dryly.

"No, she's got a point," Tony countered and gave Natasha a sideways hug as he moved to look at the cake more closely. When Natasha actually hugged him back, Bruce could only smile and bless the day he'd given into starting something crazy with Tony. "Oh, wow, Bruce. Come get a look at this cake."

Bruce came over as did everyone else so that they were all a massive huddle around the practical work of art. It was a huge cake, naturally, and there in addition to the piped congratulations of _Happy Anniversary, Dads_ – which was heartwarming in of itself – there were two roses piped amidst the words, a cluster of six piped roses on one corner of the cake, and seven on the other.

"It's beautiful," Bruce said in awe.

"This is a fantastic looking cake," Tony agreed. "Who'd you order it from because I think I should tip them extra on top of whatever you did already," he said looking at the kids for an answer.

Bruce saw the way Steve went sheepish and glanced at Sam for support, Sam looking back at him proud as can be, and the way Harley nudged Clint in a 'way to go' manner.

"Tony, I think our kids made this," he said with a swell of pride and almost-disbelief. Tony's wide-eyed response told him he felt the same.

"Well, two of them did," Jane supplied.

Clint and Steve shared a look. "Yeah, I made the cake," Clint finally answered, "and Steve decorated."

"Aren't his roses perfect?" Darcy praised and Bruce nodded in agreement.

"And wait until you cut into the cake itself!" Peter exclaimed.

"I almost don't want to," Bruce said as he moved around to stand next to Tony, the kids backing away in silent urging for them to do so."It's so pretty."

"Then I'll cut it for you," Pietro offered eagerly. Peter and Harley looked equally eager and fearful that they wouldn't get any cake after all. "Ow!" Pietro yelped when Wanda pinched him.

Bruce couldn't help but chuckle and glance at Tony before glancing at Happy and Pepper. "So how were the little angels while we were gone?"

"Three of them got expelled," Happy replied. "One is actually a life model decoy that we had to replace the original with. One of them is pregnant. And the rest probably aren't far behind."

"Wait, which one of you is pregnant?" Tony asked breezily, looking around.

"Probably Steve," Loki said deviously and that earned snickers from Thor, Clint, Natasha and Skye while Steve and Sam tried desperately not to look at one another while they turned impossibly dark in synchronized embarrassment. Bruce bit down on a laugh as he did feel a little sorry for them both.

"He better not be," Rhodey said, not holding in his own laugh.

"How do you think I feel?" Bruce joked back and Steve looked at him in absolute horror.

" _Dad!_ "

"Sorry, sorry," Bruce apologized, still trying not to laugh.

"But boys can't have babies together," Jemma suddenly protested quite loudly and Tony barked out a laugh beside him.

"We know that, Jemma," Jane said in exasperation.

"They only have sex because they love each other and it feels good," Jemma continued much to Bruce's chagrin. " _Not_ to have babies," she said patronizingly.

"Oh, hell, we were just _joking_ , Jemma," Natasha chastised. "Although it's a good thing you're right or we'd probably have fourteen kids by now."

Bruce suddenly empathized with the way Steve and Sam looked like they wanted to be anywhere else at the moment. He looked at Tony with a grimace.

"Well, at least we know she understood?" Tony tried unhelpfully.

"Because 'it feels good?'" Clint looked between them in disbelief. "Really? _That's_ what you went with in explaining to a seven year old sex isn't just about having babies?"

"Those weren't our exact words," Bruce said defensively. "We were much more tactful than that."

"So…" Pepper suddenly intervened, trying to hold back a fit of giggles although a few escaped. "How was Germany?"

"Infinitely better than last time," Tony answered that question as he wrapped an arm around his waist and took the knife that Natasha handed to him.

Bruce let out a sigh and shook his head. He looked around the room at the chaos. Rhodey seemed to be giving Steve and Sam a talk of some sort; Bruce could hazard a few guesses, but would ask later. Harley, Pietro and Peter were tired of waiting for the cake apparently because Thor was dishing out some ice cream to go with the cake; or maybe Thor was tired of waiting for the cake. Natasha and Skye had ushered Jemma away, tactfully no doubt. Wanda, Jane and Darcy had gone to sit down while they waited for the cake. Loki and Clint seemed to be discussing something and every now and then Clint glanced at him tentatively, making Bruce wonder if something was wrong.

Finally he looked back at Pepper. "Well, it was quieter anyway," he said with a shrug.

"I'll bet," Happy responded with a snort.

"Ah, ah, ah," Tony interjected. "It wasn't _always_ quieter."

Bruce's eyes widened and he snapped his head to look at his boyfriend. "Don't," he warned. "So help me, after Jemma's little outburst don't you start too."

Tony gave a put upon sigh before kissing him on his nose. "You're the boss. Let's just cut the cake," he conceded.

"Finally!" Pietro cheered.

Bruce laughed in spite of everything and took hold of the knife handle with Tony so they could cut the cake together.

"Aww," Skye chirped. "Maybe one of these days you'll do that with a wedding cake."

"Subtle," Tony chirped back.

"Just like her dad," Bruce teased. He then blinked at the piece of cake when they pulled it out and put it on a plate. "Oh wow, you weren't kidding."

The cake had several thin layers each of a different vibrant color. Tony took a bite of the cake and so did Bruce. It was delicious too.

"Okay," Tony said without manners before swallowing. "Whatever it is you two were thinking about as careers skip that and open a bakery. I will pay for your culinary training and buy you a building and anything else you need because damn." Bruce nodded as he took another bite. "Okay, everybody come and get this delicious cake your brothers made."

"Hey, uh, dad?" Clint beckoned for Tony and Tony went over to his son, plate of cake in hand. Bruce was going to let them be when Clint added, "You too, Doc?"

Bruce joined them as Tony asked, "What's up?"

"Uh, I know this is a party and I'm happy for you both, honest," he started tentatively.

"What is it, Clint?" Bruce prompted in what he hoped was a reassuring tone.

Clint took a deep breath. "I was just wondering if after the party we could maybe," he looked at his dad, "visit mom's grave?"

"Oh," Bruce replied in understanding. He closed his eyes and nodded. "It's Mother's Day. I'm sorry if this—"

"It's not that," Clint interrupted quickly. "It really isn't. I just kind of want to visit is all," he said. "If it's okay?"

Bruce looked at Tony and saw the conflicting emotions in his eyes. He didn't know how to handle the request it seemed. Bruce rested a hand on his arm and looked back at Clint.

"Clint, you don't have to worry about if I feel weird about this," Bruce said honestly. "And I think you should go." He glanced at Tony to let him know he meant it. "She was your mother. You have every right to go pay your respects if you need to."

"Thanks, doc," Clint said. "And, uh, I was kind of hoping you might come along."

 

* * *

 

Clint approached the familiar grave that bore his mother's name, timeline, and the inscription:

_A Scientist, a Wife, a Mother, and Friend. She planted a garden with her love. She nurtured it with her light. May it grow forever._

He choked back the immediate sob that climbed up into his throat. He placed his flowers down first and then stepped back again. He glanced at his siblings. He then glanced at where his dad stood back away with Bruce's kids, who wanted to pay their respects, but not interrupt. Finally, he glanced at Bruce who stood with one arm draped around Skye and another around Wanda and swallowed the heaviness in his throat.

"Hi, mom," he said as evenly as he could, looking back at the gravestone. "I miss you. Happy Mother's Day. You were the best mom a kid could ask for. I mean, I _really_ miss you. I'll always miss you, I promise. But I also think I understand now." He took another deep breath. "Dad found someone new. It's a guy, but I guess you always knew he swung both ways," he said with a small laugh that was really just a desperate exhale for air. "They've known each other for a year now. Must have been love at first sight because I don't know why else anyone would want to start a relationship with thirteen kids combined." He paused and looked at Bruce to see him duck his head, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"No, I get it. Dr. Banner is really great. I really like him and I think… I think if I can't have you anymore, I'm glad I can have him. I'm glad dad has him. I thought maybe that meant I was forgetting about you and I never want that to happen. You'd probably laugh and say I'm being your silly little boy again if you could, but I really do understand now. You were stolen from us and it's still not fair," he said, voice pitched around his tears now. "But you didn't leave us alone. You left your love with dad. And in us even if we didn't know it. We just needed somebody to come along and remind us how much love there could be again."

Clint heard tears from his siblings and waited a long moment to gather his thoughts and emotions. Before he could continue, Skye stepped forward and placed her flowers down.

"He makes us laugh the same way you did," she said through her tears. "The kind of humor that makes dad's less embarrassing." Clint glanced over at their dad to see him biting his lip as tears rolled down his cheeks also.

Pietro went next, slowly and solemnly for once. "He's patient with me and thinks I'm smart like you did."

"He's special just like you were," Wanda said simply as she placed her flowers down, but there was something in her words that spoke volumes even if it went unheard.

"He makes _us_ feel special too," Darcy piggybacked on that sentiment.

Finally Harley placed his flowers down and he touched the gravestone. "I don’t always remember you," he confessed with a sob, "but sometimes when I'm with Dr. Banner I do. Dad says you guys aren't exactly the same, but I think he hugs like you did. And he makes dad laugh like you always did in the videos we have." He shrugged and stepped back.

"I guess what we're trying to say is he loves us, mom," Clint finally spoke again. "Dr. Banner loves us like you would want us to be loved. I'll always miss you. We'll always miss you, but I think everything's going to be okay now. We're starting to get all the things back that you always wanted for us." Clint looked at Bruce and met his teary gaze. "We got your love back, mom."

Bruce's eyes closed and he hung his head in an open sob. Wanda was immediately at his side, followed by Darcy, Skye and lastly Harley. They hugged him until he was able to gather himself and move forward with his own flowers in hand.

"Hello, Dr. Hansen," he said, clearing his throat a little. "I just want you to know I do love your children. They're wonderful. And no offense to Tony, I'm sure most of that is your doing. You did good." He sniveled and then laughed brokenly. "You did good with Tony too," he teased. "Thank you. I… I don't know if I deserve to have any of them. They were yours first and Clint's right. It's not fair that you didn't get to see them grow up to be the amazing people they are right now. I'm sorry you and Tony don't get to grow old together. He loved you so much. You were so very lucky and I'm sure you knew that." Bruce paused and took a deep breath. "But they were lucky too. The more I get to know your kids, the more I know how amazing you really were. That's a tough act to follow, but I won't take the privilege for granted. I promise. You see, I know what it's like to lose a mother, but not her love. So I promise I'll love them as long as I can as best as I can."

He set the flowers down finally and when he stood Clint hugged him. Bruce wasn't his mother, but he was still his now and hopefully forever.

 

* * *

 

Tony bit back wave after wave of tears as Bruce's kids took turns placing flowers on Maya's grave. They all said something nice and he could tell they were being heartfelt even if they hadn't known the woman. Jemma finished things with, "You were a nice and beautiful mommy. I can tell from your pictures. And because Skye, Wanda, and Darcy are nice and beautiful too."

That caused him nearly to lose it and he gave Bruce's hand a squeeze. "I want to say my few words in private," he said in a low voice. "Is that okay?"

Bruce furrowed his brow. "Of course it is," he said as if confused why it would be anything to the contrary and squeezed his hand back. "Kids, let's let your dad have a moment, huh?" He ushered them all away gently and tactfully. Unsurprisingly, they all listened to him without argument.

Tony watched with a fond smile as they all shuffled away from the grave site and back toward the SUV. Then he turned back to his late wife's memorial with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, beautiful," he said as a fresh wave of tears prickled his eyes. He immediately wiped them away. "I, uh, I don't know if I believe you're somewhere you can hear me. You know me. Of course, knowing my luck, you're probably rolling your eyes at me right now as I speak. In fact, I kind of hope you are," he admitted as his lips twitched in an attempt to smile. "I was planning on making this visit in the future. Or was hoping to. But…"

Tony paused. He looked down then pivoted just enough to glance back at where Bruce was gathered around the SUV with their kids and felt his heart nearly break with the strength of his emotions. He looked back at the gravestone.

"But after today I don't have any more doubts. I want to marry him. I… I love him with all of my heart." He shook his head and rubbed his hands across the stone momentarily. "And I don't even know how it makes any sense because I still love you with all of my heart. And I love our kids with all of my heart. And Bruce's kids too," he told her memory. "There probably shouldn't be any room left. You'd think something has to give. But I love him, Maya. And I need him. Our kids need him too. I like to think you'd understand." He laughed around a lump in his throat. "In fact, you're rolling your eyes at me again aren't you? You're telling me to go for it. I know you are."

He nodded, tears still flowing freely, and crouched down to place his flowers lovingly alongside the dozen of dozens already there. He smoothed his hand along Maya's name and then along the words of her inscription. "You were my first love," he whispered and kissed her name, "and I still wish you could have been my last like we vowed."

He then stood again and looked back at where it seemed an impromptu game of Simon says had broken out, all of his kids smiling and laughing again because like Clint had said, their hearts were all full with love again that hadn't been there since Maya's passing.

"Thanks for your blessing, honey," he said sentimentally, if only because he needed to say it for his own peace of mind. He glanced one last time for now on Maya's gravestone. "And thank you for your love. I wouldn't be the man or father I am today without it."

With that he walked back towards his family and hopefully his future. Whatever that future might hold one thing was certain. Maya's love had planted a garden and it was still growing.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Clint was chosen for the vehicle of this fic since he'd had the connection with Bruce in the original story and since he seemed rather on board with the idea of them getting stuff back in the form of Bruce. I wanted to explore the evolution of those feelings. The fact that it's gotten to such a point that he wants Bruce around permanently and then him figuring out that it's because, just like was hinted at with Bruce all those months before, Bruce is his mother's love returning to him in new way and that it's okay to be okay with it. Essentially an aha moment evolved over time. 
> 
> 2\. I really tried to maintain the importance of Maya in this fic, hence the Mother's Day theme. I wanted to touch on how in these kinds of situations, even when moving forward, a person's light and love can still be a guiding force for good without it being some sort of looming threat or ghost. Ideally people acknowledge that influence and let it empower them. While writing this I kept thinking of the line from UP: "Thanks for the adventure. Now go have a new one." 
> 
> 3\. I hope that in spite of the Stark kids linking their experiences with Bruce to their mom it doesn't come across in this fic as Bruce=Maya for them - because that would totally unravel some of the narrative from the original fic - or that Bruce is the new mom in the equation as opposed to being a second father. What I was trying to get at is he's supposed to bring some of the traits, and primarily the _love_ , they'd been missing since Maya's passing that they desperately needed while not undermining the fact that he's brought new things and dynamics along with the love.
> 
> 4\. So... I was always going to have Tony visit Maya's grave and have a conversation with her and had been seriously considering making that moment the reveal of his being ready to consider the next step with Bruce, in this case marriage. So when this fic took a turn towards Maya's grave (on it's own accord while writing Loki and Clint's conversation), it just seemed right for this to be Tony's aha moment. I think he needed something bittersweet like this to make him want to hold on to his second love more permanently. *shrug*
> 
> 5\. The story title changed so many times. But hopefully it'll make more sense later. But the jist is the marriage of what they had before with what they have now and how both the old is new, but the new is also the old. And with the Skye-levels of subtle foreshadowing of where Tony wants this to go.
> 
> 6\. FYI, I may start backtracking a little with some nonlinear narrative in the near future. I might like to do a fun Steve-on-painkillers or Steve-the-injured fic for example. Or I might even hop to something pre-canon for the families. Not sure yet.


End file.
